Cable and telephone companies are now required by communication regulatory agencies to mount telephone/internet equipment on the wall when installation thereof is in a finished living area such as an apartment. This equipment typically is powered by a 120 VAC powered adaptor. Accordingly, a logical place to position a modem on the wall is immediately adjacent to the wall power outlet by which it is powered. Most frequently a power outlet which is in close proximity to a cable wall outlet and/or a telephone wall jack is selected to power the telephone/internet equipment. When a telephone wall jack is in close proximity a telephone line wire extending from the modem to the telephone wall jack can be utilised to extend the telephone connection to all jacks in the finished living area or apartment.
Within this specification a modem is intended, and defined to include, but is not intended to be limited to, a cable modem having an input cable and an outlet internet cable port, a cable-voice modem having an input cable and both an internet cable port and telephone line ports, a telephone modem which has a telephone line input and an outlet internet port, and even a router.
Apartment dwellers are typically tenants which move frequently. They prefer not to make holes in the wall which will reduce the amount which will be refunded from their damage deposit. There is a need for a convenient wall modem attachment bracket which is both convenient to both install and remove, as well as flexible enough to facilitate its use in situations wherein the modem must be positioned, to the left, right, above or below the wall outlet, as determined by available space adjacent to the particular wall power outlet. It is critical that the internet, and particularly the telephone connection stay connected. When the devices and wires are lifted off the floor, the wires are less likely to be caught by a vacuum or a person's foot, or even by a child. When the devices are securely attached to a power outlet, even if they are bumped, they are much less likely to be torn off the wall, than if attached by screws inserted into the drywall.